Breaking Away
by canstopwontstop9
Summary: When Massie Block's parents die she moves to Westchester to live with a family friend, The Fishers. Massie is keeping her walls up. Not letting anyone in. Will anyone be able to break through? Why the mystery? Can Derrick find out? Massington
1. Chapter 1

**When Massie Block's parents die she moves to Westchester to live with a family friend. Massie is keeping her walls up. Not letting anyone in. Will anyone be able to break through? Whats with the mystery? Massington**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Clique. **

* * *

Imagine your parents fighting every night. Imagine your dad dying in a car crash. That is what I have lived through. Every night they fought, and dad got drunk. He decided to pick me  
up from school while drunk. Well, red light means stop, not go. We were hit by 2 cars, he was instantly killed.

I wasn't that lucky. I still had to live with my emotional wreck of a mother. She has issues of her own. She would clean and pace for hours. When dad died it got worse. She started yelling for no reason. One average Wednesday afternoon I came home to my  
mother. She wasn't yelling though. She was dead. Pale as the winter's snow. She had hung herself in the middle of the living room leaving a note with two words. Not "Sorry Massie," or  
"Love you" but "Yes, Finally". My mother couldn't wait to get out of here, away from me. Well, that was my life in Michigan.

Now they are moving me to the glamorous Westchester, New York and I'm going to move in with our family friends the Fishers. You may think that I am being rather callous about the situation, but if when you find out my story, you will understand

* * *

**That was a short intoduction. The chapters will be longgerrr :) I'll post it tomorrow! I'll try to update . Review? Yesplease.**

**~~~Lauren~~~**

**Get Ready. Get Set. GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

November 28th, 2010

I had arrived in Westchester this morning, and now I'm in the Fisher's guest bedroom. I had forgotten how huge and rich everything was here. I used to live here, in Westchester. The

Fisher's family and mine were best friends and their son Cam was my best and only friend. Back then I had braces, glasses and wore striped sweaters. Even when we were younger

everyone had worn BCBC and Marc Jacobs to school. My parents could have afforded it, but I chose to wear what I felt comfortable in. I didn't have any friends because of that, most

of the other kids would make fun of me. I was happy then. In the middle of the year in 6th grade, we moved to Grand Rapids, Michigan into a pretty suburb with the school next to the

lake. I decided to have a new start with my braces off and no striped sweaters. I made friends there,but quickly lost them. When the fighting between my parents started, i plugged in my

headphones and blocked out the world. Now its time to go back to school in Westchester and deal with the same people who used to mock me. School starts tomorrow. The guest room

at the Fishers had been customized for me. They knew my favorite color is purple, so they made everything purple. I would be happy, if I could feel. I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said. Cam opened the door. Cam and I hadn't talked in a very long. He basically looks the same as he did when we were 12, but 4 years adds on alot of height.

"Hey Mass. Wow! Your look so diffrent!" He said.

"Same to you sir." I laughed.

" But your still the same Massie" He said smiling. We talked about Westchester and tomorrow and how everyone was for about an didn't talk about my parents, in fact, no one

has spoken of it since its funeral. Cam has had Claire Lyons as his girlfriends since 7th grade, when she moved here. If Cam liked her, she had to be pretty cool, unlike the rest of the

people in Westchester. We decided to get to bed early for tomorrow.

November 29th, 2010

It was a cold cloudy November morning. It is 7 and we are going to leave at 8. School starts at 9, but I need to get my schedule. My auburn hair dried in its natural waves. I put a little bit

of eyeliner on my amber eyes, but I like to keep it natural. I'm not into the big designer brands. I like random and vintage clothes, but my favorite store is Urban Outfitters. I wore a silk

white tank top, gray skinny jeans, a dark gray button down cardigan opened and platform oxfords. (Outfit links at the bottom.) We left and went to BOCD High School.

"Get ready..." Cam said as he walked into school. It looked exactly the same as it did when I lived here. The halls were filled with beautiful girls in expensive clothes, and cute guys. I went into the office and got my schedule and walked to my next class. I walked into English and saw Cam. He was sitting with his friends, who I immediently recognized. They were BOCD's most popular. I saw Alicia Rivera, the leader of the group. She was the bitchiest by far. Dylan Marvil and Olivia Ryan were her minions,she controlled everything about them. Next to Alicia was Josh Hotz, the pretty boy obsessed with Ralph Lauren since he moved here in 1st grade. The there was Derrick Harrington, the hottest, most popular guy. Every girl wanted him and he knew it. At least thats what I remember about them from 6th grade. He has shaggy blonde hair and carmel eyes and is completly gorgeous. He is also Cam's best friend. All I remember is that him and his friends (except Cam) used to constantly tease and laugh at me. Well, lets see who is laughing now.

I sat down and saw everyone looking at me and whispering. I saw Alicia, Dylan and Olivia strut over to me.

"Hey, are you new here?" Alicia asked me. She obviously doesn't recognize me.

"You can say that." I told her and went back to my iPod. I pushed Phoenix and started listening. Alicia took out one of my earphones.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that you can sit with us at lunch. We are the most popular girls here just to let you know, you should be honoredby this invitation" Alicia told me. Any nice thought that I had about her instantly vanished.

" Whatever you say." I said and went back to my music. They walked away shocked, and I could hear the loud clicking of their heels behind me.

The teacher walked into the room and saw me instantly.

"Class we have a new student." He said loudly. Everyones eyes instantly turned to me. The teacher motioned for the to walk to the front and I followed.

" Tell the class your name." He instructed me. I looked around at all the familiar faces, the people who made my life hell, but the hell that I used to be in is alot better then the hell I'm in now. I saw Alicia sitting there smirking, like she was going to recruit me for her "popular" group called the pretty commitee.

I stared right at Alicia and said "Massie Block." Everyone sat in shock and then the whispers started. I ignored them, put in my iPod and then class started.

* * *

**Shirt:**

**.?itemdescription=true&itemCount=80&startValue=81&selectedProductColor=&sortby=&id=19007178&parentid=W_APP_CAMIS&sortProperties=+subCategoryPosition,+&navCount=238&navAction=poppushpush&color=&pushId=W_APP_CAMIS&popId=W_TOPS&prepushId=&selectedProductSize=**

**Jeans:**

**.?itemdescription=true&itemCount=80&startValue=1&selectedProductColor=&sortby=&id=18786079a&parentid=W_APP_JEANS&sortProperties=+subCategoryPosition,+&navCount=322&navAction=poppushpush&color=&pushId=W_APP_JEANS&popId=WOMENS&prepushId=&selectedProductSize=**

**Cardigan:**

**.?itemdescription=true&itemCount=80&startValue=1&selectedProductColor=&sortby=&id=18955575&parentid=W_APP_CARDIGANS&sortProperties=+subCategoryPosition,+&navCount=238&navAction=poppushpushpush&color=&pushId=W_APP_CARDIGANS&popId=W_APP_SWEATERS&prepushId=W_TOPS&selectedProductSize=**

**Shoes:**

**.?itemdescription=true&itemCount=80&startValue=1&selectedProductColor=&sortby=&id=18737841&parentid=W_SHOES_HEELSWEDGES&sortProperties=+subCategoryPosition,+&navCount=448&navAction=poppushpush&color=&pushId=W_SHOES_HEELSWEDGES&popId=WOMENS_SHOES&prepushId=&selectedProductSize=**


	3. Chapter 3

**November 29th**

I came home from school with came. All day I heard the whispers about me. People where thinking, how is that Massie Block? Where are her sweaters? Why is she back? I was asked that over and over again.

"Hey Massie, why are you back?" Was the question I was recieving all day. Not that I'm ever going to tell them " Yeah,my dad was a drunk and got hit by a truck while driving and was killed on impact,and last month mom commited suicide because she hated me and didn't want to live anymore." I had a few classes with Cam and unfortunatly almost all my classes with

Derrick. Everytime I have to introduce myself I see Derrick staring at me with an odd expression on his face. As soon at I got to the house I ran to my suitcase took out one blade and

went to the bathroom. I pull up my sleeve to reveal the previous cuts and scars. I close my eyes, enjoying the silence and slowly bring hte blade towards my wrist and cut. Tiny dots of red

blossom out and I can feel again. I can look out the window at the blue sky and forget about my life for a good 2 minutes. I clean up the mess and walk back to the room looking down at

the ground. I bump into someone and look up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes.

"Block." Derrick says to me smiling.

"Derrick..." I say, confused and uncaring. He hasn't talked to me since 6th grade. I used to have a crush on him, but him teasing me and making fun of me helped me build this wall that

helps me stay in my own world, no one else allowed. He just stood there staring at me.

" Why are you here?" I asked him while rubbing my wrists under my sleeves.

"I'm Cam's best friend, I'm here every day." He told me. Looking down.

"Why everyday?" I asked him.

"Just because." He told me. "Its nice to see you Block. We should talk one day." He tells me. I'm not letting anyone in. I am not letting anyone in. Nobody.

"Not my thing." I said and walked into my room. Leaving Derrick alone in the hall.

**December 4th**

I've been in Westchester for a little bit. I sit by myself and read or just listen to my iPod. People try to socialize, but I just brush them off. I like to be alone. Nobody understands, nobody

has the same nightmere everynight and wakes up screaming to a reallity thats even worse.

* * *

**Hey, thanks for reading so far! Theres going to be ALOT more MASSiNGTON :) I'll post the next chapter or two tomorrow and I'm going to try to update daily! Sorry if this is slightly depressingly intense, I like it that way :) Its going to stay intense. Massie and Derrick will get closer, ALOT will happen over winter break too! (not like our winter break, the story's winter break!)**

**Please REVIEW! :) WOO!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! I am super sorry for not updating in forever. School has been INSANE for the past few months, but I shall be updating frequently now! I pinky swear! :D**

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!( Massie age 12, Michigan)**_

_I skipped home from school joyfully. I had gotten all A's on my report card! I couldn't wait to tell my mom and dad, I thought they would be so proud of me. At that moment, everything was perfect and the world_

_was happy. The sun shone from the bright blue sky and the birds were singing in the trees. I opened the door to our house and ran inside._

_"Mom? Dad? Guess what!" I called, my voice echoing through the house. I walked into the dining room to see my mom sitting down at the table, a bottle of Vodka next to her._

_"What do you want Massie?" She said my name with disgust._

_"I got all A's on my report card!" I told her enthusiastically. She turned her head towards me and I noticed that her face looked different. She didn't have her normal smile, in its place was a deep frown._

_"Well, good for you and your little A's," She said mockingly,"go to your room now." I didn't understand why I had to go to my room, it was 4:00 and officially summer._

_"Where is Dad?" I ask her._

_"Your dad isn't here right now." She says coldly. I saw something in her eyes flash and her face got kind of twisted. She stood up and grabbed the bottle of Vodka._

_"MASSIE BLOCK! I SAID GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS SECOND!" She screamed, throwing the Vodka bottle on the ground and walking away. It shattered into a million pieces. I ran upstairs as fast as I could, locked_

_myself in my room and cried __myself to sleep. I woke up that morning to find the house empty._

**End Flashback**

I snap out of it when I see the Alicia and Dylan giggling and staring in my direction. The bell rings ending English class. For such a beautiful school, it is suprising to think how horrible the people are.

Their world revolved around gossip. There have been alot of rumors around to why I'm back. Apparently I killed someone in 6th grade, left Westchester and am now coming home from juvie. It Friday

and after school, Winter Break starts. The air is filled with an excited frenzy. Christmas around the corner and people just HAVE to talk about what kind of shoes they will be getting. Winter Break is the

only thing that I have been looking forward too. I finally will get two weeks away from these fashion-crazed maniacs to sit in my room in solitude. My iPod will assist me with my last period of the day,

Study Hall. I walk into class and sit down in the seat near the corner. The walls are black white, but has been colorfully doodled on around the trim. I hear someone sit next to me and look up to see

Derrick. Ugh, he is really annoying. We have barely said a word to each other, but he stares at me alot, like he is trying to solve some sort of puzzle. Its really odd. I doodle on my paper as the music

blasts from my headphones. After 40 minutes the bell rings and I bolt to the Fisher's house and into my room. I couldn't erase that memory that had flashed through my mind during English. It was on

repeat, constantly replaying. Other memories flood back to me. My mother's voice mixed in there yelling cruel words at me "Your Worthless! You waste of space!" I frantically search for my blade. I try to

find a non cut place on my arm. Its almost a game to try to find a new piece of fresh skin to cut. The blade slices the skin and red blood leaps out. Pain rushes through me and everything is silent, no

more horrible memories. I guess the only way to escape the pain is to create more pain. I clean my arm and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling and eventually fall asleep. I wake up the next morning to

the sun shining through the curtains. I walk over to the window seat, grab my guitar and start singing one of my favorite songs while looking out at the snow covered backyard.

_Must be your skin that I'm sinking in _  
_Must be for real cause now I can feel _  
_I didn't mind _  
_it's not my kind _  
_It's not my time to wonder why _  
_everything's gone white _  
_everything's grey _  
_now your here now your away _  
_I don't want this _  
_remember that _  
_I'll never forget where your at _  
_don't let the days go by _  
_glycerine_

_I'm never alone _  
_I'm alone all the time _  
_are you at one _  
_or do you lie _  
_we live in a world _  
_where everyone steals _  
_but when we rise it's like strawberry fields _

_If I treated you bad _  
_you bruise my face _  
_couldn't love you more _  
_you got a beautiful taste _  
_don't let the days go by _  
_could have been easier on you _  
_I coudn't change though I wanted to _  
_could have been easier by three _  
_our old friend fear and you and me _  
_glycerine glycerine_  
_don't let the days go by _  
_glycerine _

_I needed you more _  
_when we wanted us less _  
_I could not kiss just regress _  
_it might just be _  
_clear simple and plain _  
_that's just fine _  
_that's just one of my names _  
_don't let the days go by _  
_could've been easier on you _  
_glycerine_

I finish the song and hear clapping behind me. I turn around and see Derrick, his shaggy blond hair is damp and his chocolate eyes are sparkling.

"Wow Massie, you have talent," He said sincerley, "Nice song choice too, Bush rocks."

"Why are you here?" I ask him. He just loves to bother me. Why is he always here? Its so annoying.

"Didn't Cam tell you? I'm staying here for Winter Break." He said with a wink. There goes my alone time.

* * *

**Review please!**

**I'm going to do another update ASAP. I'll do some things from Derricks POV too. You should listen to that song by the way :) It's called Glycerine by Bush.**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flashback_**

_I walked home from school on a cloudy dreary day. My mother's car was in the driveway and I trembled as I opened the door to the house. I didn't want to go inside and face her like I did everyday. It had been a_

_year since the first incident with my mother and she still continued to freak out every single day. Wherever she went, the Vodka bottle was by her side. Some people are fun and silly when they are drunk, but_

_my mom was a violent monster. I hadn't seen her smile in over a year. The door creaked loudly as I opened it._

_"MASSIE!" I cringed as she yelled my name. She walked into the room, wearing her pajamas, holding the Vodka bottle in her hand._

_"Yes Mom?" I asked her. She had on an angry face, staring straight through me._

_"Go to your room. I don't want to see you right now." I followed her command, not wanting to cause a conflict. When I disobey her she normally throws something or screams. My dad wasn't home, but he was._  
_  
A month before, I had heard him talking on the phone with a woman and I found out that he had been having an affair for about a year. My mom knew about it, but refused to believe it. If she believed it, then it_

_became reality. The vodka gave her a new reality, the reality she wanted, not the one she lived in. I lived in my room and my only friend was my journal, I wrote down everything that had happened __and how I_

_felt. I didn't have any friends to talk to, I avoided them all. I liked to be alone, away from people, because the only people who I had ever trusted were the ones who had hated me. I did all_

_of my homework and __fell into a dreamless sleep._

_I woke up to a strong heat on my face and pain all over my body and when I opened my eyes I saw my room covered in scarlet fire. I got up from my bed, trying to avoid the roaring flames. Looking around my_

_room and I noticed that all of my possessions had already been burned away, and if I didn't hurry, I would be next. The door was blocked and so I ran to the window. I jumped out as quickly as_

_possible, catching a tree branch and slowly climbing down the twenty feet. When I looked at my hands I saw that they were covered in scrapes, bleeding from the ride down the tree. I saw flashing_

_lights and firemen outside the burning house and I walked towards them as my vision began to slowly fade._

_"Were you in the house?" One of the firemen asked me. He was a man around 40 with an aged face. His peppered hair was matted down beneath the hat. His grey eyes squinted as the looked at me for an a_

_reply. I nodded, cringing from the pain of the burns that covered my body. The man looked slightly confused for a moment._

_"That woman said nobody was in there, but her," He explained, then pointed out my mother as he walked me towards the ambulance._

_**End Flashback**_

"Massie!" I heard Cam whisper, "Are you okay? You been zoned out for like 5 minutes."

I snap out of it and remember that I am at Cam's birthday dinner. I came to dinner today, the 3rd day of winter break, because it is Cam's birthday. The Fishers are really good about giving me space,

so I normally eat my meals in my room. I don't enjoy sitting down for the normal happy family conversation that I have been deprived of for so long. We sat at a large dark wooden table with beautiful

carvings around the corner. Cam was sitting next to me, and Derrick across from me. My eyes locked with Derricks for a split second, but I quickly looked away, focusing my attention on the table. I

could still feel his stare. He hates me, I hate him and I want to be left alone.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little out of it." I told him. That memory was one of my worst and I have a 2 inch scar on my left side that serves as a painful reminder of the horrible night where any remnants of

my old happy life were burned away. Mrs. Fisher was a wonderful cook, she made roasted chicken, and a nice chocolate birthday cake sat waiting for dinner to be finished.

"Okay, I'm just worried about you..." He whispered back. Cam was really sweet, he is the brother that I had never had. I wish I could tell him everything, I really wish I could, but I can't. I will not let

anyone know anything about me, my past or the scars on my wrists. When we finish dinner, I tell Cam "Happy Birthday" again and hurry to my room, avoiding conversation. I sat on my bed and stared

at the blank white wall. I heard a knock on the door and went to open it, thinking it was Cam, but it wasn't. Derrick walked into my room, wearing dark jeans and a grey henley and sat in a chair, facing

me with his cocky smile.

"What do you want?" I asked him with disgust.

"I want to know whats up with you." He told me.

"What so you mean?" I asked him, playing innocent.

Why are you acting so weirdly? You used to smile all the time and sing." He said, a weird look crossing over his face.

" That was years ago Derrick. And if I remember correctly, we never talked then, so why should we talk now? Get out."

"I just wanted to talk Massie," He said with a sad look.

"I don't want to talk to anybody." I told him as I plugged in my iPod and blasted music. He looked at me for a second and then softly closed the door.

**4th day of Winter Break**

Mr. and Mrs. Fisher were going out to an opera now and Cam is going to have a party. I locked myself in my room with my headphones and my guitar. These people have such privileged lives, and yet

they don't even appreciate what they have. A chance at normalcy. I don't want to see their happy drunk faces dancing to the beat of the loud music. I don't want to see Alicia and the "Pretty

Committee" so they can theorize more reasons why I'm here.

It is a few hours into the party, and I hope Cam is having fun. He asked me to come out and enjoy the party, but I told him that I didn't want to. He wanted me to have fun too, but I don't even know

what fun is anymore. I have stayed in my room all night, and the occasional drunk couple tries to come in, for the use of the bed, but they quickly leave and go to the guest room. Love is a hoax, it

doesn't exist. When I was little, I would dream about becoming a princess by falling in love with a prince, but there is no prince or love. Because all love falls apart, no one is truly happy forever. I know

this because, if love did exist, how could my life have ended up like _this? _My thought process is interrupted by voices outside my door that sound like they are arguing.

"Get. Off. Me." I hear a deep male voice growl. I hear a girl giggling and something slam into the corner. Can't people just be quiet? What on the hell is going on? I decided to break my own rule after

hearing the raucous continue and open the door to my room. I walked into the hallways and saw two figures, very close together.

"Seriously, Alicia, get off me!" Derrick said. Alicia was clinging to him drunkly, trying to kiss him and push him into the guest room. She was wearing a bikini top and short shorts, even though it was

December. He was trying to get away but she had him cornered. She giggled and pounced again, her dark hair shining in the light.

"You have a boyfriend! I don't like you." He protested. She went in to kiss him again and he pulled away, keeping his face hidden from hers.

"Boyfriends are bullshit, and Josh can't give me what I want. What I want is YOU!" She said and giggled some more. Derrick spotted me and looked at me with pleading eyes, silently asking me for

help. I really didn't want to help him, but Alicia is so annoying, I would hate to be in his position. I walked over to Alicia and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned around and I saw her eye darken

as she looked a me.

"What do you want you fucking whore?" She asked me with disgust. Derrick tried to protest to this, but I spoke first.

"Josh is looking for you," I lied, trying to get her away from Derrick. She laughed, but this wasn't a giggle, it was a mocking laugh, one that sounded very familiar to me.

"Screw Josh!" She said harshly," You know what I heard _Massie?_The Fishers are just taking pity on you. You are here because your parents didn't want you. You are worthless. Your parents didn't

want you because you ruined their lives by being alive. Nobody wants you!" She said with a cruel laugh, " You are just a stupid little waste of space," She glared at me, turned her back and walked

away, her raven colored hair bouncing with her. I stood frozen like a deer in the headlight. What she had said was completely correct. I am a waste of space. Her words were identical to my mother

cruel words, that she had told me every day, year after year. I sunk down onto the floor closed my eyes and let the thoughts take over. I held my hands over my head, trying to get it all to stop, to

erase all of the horrible memories, but nothing could. When I opened my eyes Derrick was gone.

I had been sitting there, frozen, for about two hours, the party just cleared out of the house, finally giving me some silence. A tall figure appeared above me and I looked up to see Derrick.

"Massie.." Derick said gently, as if I were an antique glass that could shatter at any moment, " Don't worry about it, Alicia doesn't know what she is talking about. She is insane and jealous. She

shouldn't be making things up about you."

He went to touch my shoulder lightly and I snapped. Glaring at him, I ran to my room shaking.

"Massie, are you okay?" Derrick called to me, concerned.

"Just stop! You have no _idea _what your talking about!" I yelled with anger in my voice, trying to hide my longing to have anyone understand. He called my name, but I ignored him and shut the door to

my room. My shaking hands grabbed my only source of comfort, my blade.

_Worthless. Stupid. Bitch. Waste of life. Waste of space. Ruined my life._I hear my mother voice in my head, shouting the words at me. I open my wrist and slowly cut, but the memories wouldn't stop, so I

cut another line, parallel to the previous one. Little spots of red blossom out, and the memories and voices are starting the dulls. The pain numbs me, gives me an escape. I stare at the red blood, a

thing so many people fear, yet I need it. People fear pain, but it is my escape. I guess I am nothing more than my mother, creating my own reality, but its the only way to get through the days. Just as

I reach for a towel to clean my bleeding arm, I hear the door creaked open and look up to see shaggy blonde hair and chocolate eyes.

"Massie, I-" He said and then stopped mid sentence, staring at me with wide eyes.

* * *

**HI! Sorry for not updating in a while, school has been absolutely insane, and I haven't had any spare time! But I will be updating more frequently now :)  
So...I'm sorry if you don't like the cutting because it can be disturbing, but thats a part of Massies character. Sadly, its a thing that alot of people do :(  
BUT Derrick just walked in on her! What do you think will happen? Ahhhhhhhh. Suspense.**

**Thanks for reading so far! Review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

I look up from my bloody arm to a frozen Derrick.

"Massie? Are you okay? What happened?" He said frantically, "Do you need to go to the hospital?" He was talking extremely fast, obviously panicking from seeing the

scarlet color flowing out of my arm.

"Derrick! I'm fine. Get out." I yelled, trying to get him away before he saw too much. He quickly took of his shirt, revealing his chisled abs and grabbed my arm, wrapping

his white shirt around it. The fabric was soft and gentle on my open wound, and the bleeding was stopping. I jerked my arm away from his grip with all of my strength.

"Massie, just give me your arm. I can help you!" He said, still panicking. I kept trying to get away, but he was stronger than me and had a good grip on my arm. He

touched the bare skin on my arm, causing tingles to shoot up my arm. He took the now bloodied shirt and cleaned off the rest of the blood, revealing the previous scars.

They were hideous, trailing up my entire forearm, but yet, they were my only way out, away from it all. He looked up at me with wide eyes and the blade slipped out of my

hand, making a soft clinking noise as it tumbled onto the floor. Before I could grab it, he shot down to the ground, snatching it in his hand. His panic was now replaced

with fear.

"Why?" He whispered softly, gesturing to the blade and the scars, "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

"Don't say a word to anybody" I ordered him, but I could see he wasn't giving up.

"You need help!" he argued, his warm brown eyes full of concern.

"I don't need anything from you and you know what it would do to Cam if he found out. I know you wouldn't do that to him!" Derrick looked remorseful, niether of us could

do that to him. Cam is the most amazing person I know, he doesn't deserve any pain, something like this would destroy him.

"Don't cut again." He told me seriously, his eyes intense.

"Whatever you say." I said saracastically. " Leave now."

"I knew you were hiding something. You still are. I can read you Massie Block, you act as if you've had a lobotomy, no feelings, no emotions, but I know that isn't true.

Next time your going to cut, knock on my door and tell me. I don't care what time it is, just let me know. If I'm not there call me." He said, his blonde hair falling into his

eyes.

"Okay..."

"Massie, do you promise?" He asked me desperatley.

"I promised." I told him, but I don't know if I can keep that, the memories take control of me.

* * *

**DERRICK POV**

I softly close the door to Massie's room and head to the bathroom to wash the blood off of my hands. The blood. Her blood. Massie's blood. On my hands. On my arms.

Everywhere. I still couldn't grip the concept of Massie hurting herself to such an extent. I go to the sink and the ice cold water hits my arm, suddenly waking me up to

reality. I take a deep breath and look in the mirror, seeing the same face that I see everyday, brown eyes and dirty blonde hair that could use a cut. I look exactly the

same, but everything seems different. How can my life go on like usual, when someone else's is spiraling out of control? I walk across the hall silently, turn off the light an

lay down. The clock says 12:01 but I can't fall asleep, everytime I close my eyes I see Massie with blood flowing out of her arm, but this time I can't help her, and she's

asking for help, she can see me but my feet are glued to the ground. I open my eyes quickly to make it all stop and slowly step up from my bed and walk into Cam's room.

Cam was still awake, he doesn't go to sleep until around 2 am during the holidays.

"Hey! Did you have a fun night?" He said, his eyes energetic. When I didn't respond he could tell something was wrong. Cam can always tell when something isn't right,

it's his sixth sense.

"Whats going on?" he asked me concerned. I looked at him, wanting to tell him what had occured tonight, but seeing the happiness in his eyes took my words away. How

could I throw that onto such a wonderful person.

"Nothing. Just curious, whats the deal with Massie, why is she here?" I asked him,

"Really Derrick? I get asked that 50 times a day, she's staying here," He said, annoyed.

"Cam, why is Massie staying here? Really." I asked him seriously and his eyes averted to the ground, then back to me.

"Dude, I don't know the details really, some things happened and if you want to know, shes going to have to tell you." He told me, looking at me seriously with his blue

and green eyes.

"Ah! A challange!" I joke, but instantly feel disgusted with myself for making a joke when something so horrible is happening to Massie. Cam's face get's angry.

"If you hurt her, I swear to god-" He starts, but I interrupt.

"Don't worry, I was just curious, Good night!" I say walking out the door. This is going to be harder then I thought, but I need to find out what happened, I need to help

her. I lay down in my bed, wrapping myself in the cool sheet, close my eyes and let the picture of her sad amber eyes lull me to sleep.

* * *

**I'm really sorry for not updating in forever! I've been so busy lately, but I'll try to update this a lot more often! Review please! Any suggestions would be really great! Thanks! :P**


End file.
